Generally speaking, a magnetic sensing switch or a float switch is a liquid level switch utilizing magnetic sensing. In a conventional magnetic sensing switch, a magnetic reed switch is disposed inside a hollow tube. When the magnetic reed switch is attracted by a movable magnet outside, the magnetic reed switch moves, and an electronic signal is thereby sent out to a controller to facilitate signaling or subsequent steps of the controller.
In manufacturing the conventional magnetic sensing switch, normally a sealant is injected into the hollow tube so as to position the magnetic reed switch inside the tube. However, since the space inside the hollow tube is small, outside air will certainly be brought into the inside of the hollow tube when the sealant is injected. The air inside the tube affects accurate positioning of the magnetic reed switch and the wires connected thereto, resulting in difficulties in securing the magnetic reed switch and the wires.
Furthermore, after a while, the air inside the hollow tube will become bubbles floating slowly upward to form recesses on a surface of the hollow tube, but a copper wire of the magnetic reed switch is thereby exposed, leading to insulation failure in the magnetic reed switch. This problem is typically remedied by piercing the bubbles after they float up, and then injecting the sealant again to fill the recesses on the surface of the hollow tube. Nevertheless, production is interrupted since curing of the sealant takes a longer period of time, production efficiency is thereby compromised, and production costs are increased. Moreover, when the bubble are floating up, the magnetic reed switch moves and changes its original predetermined position, thus decreasing a production yield of the magnetic sensing switch.
Accordingly, it is the aim of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.